My Sister is Trying to Kill Me
by Hanarete Iku
Summary: A random series of drabbles that make Mexico mad at Romano. And vica-versa. Sorry to SheaEmpire that she is the fiery Italian who happens to be the victim in all these stories. But thanks to her for being mg inspiration at the same time. Rated T for language. No pairings.
1. Dead Before The Hour's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I kinda forgot about this on my other story so. Yead

Guadalupe: *sniker* dumbass.

Momo: Shut up. Or I will write a fic. that involve you, alcohol, and a maid dress.

Guadalupe: Oh. sounds fun!~

Momo: Should've seen this coming.

Romano: Woah no one is wearing a maid dress.

Momo & Lupe: Shut up.

* * *

"Come on Sorella! I already said I was sorry!" Romano called to his younger sister, Mexico.

"No. I'm fucking pissed at you asshole. How could you say something like that to Ireland? Why were you at the bar anyway? If you do shit like this again I will send a horde of fucking turtles in your ass." Mexico replied continuing her walk to her house.

Romano paled and tried to catch up to his sister. "Come on Guadalupe don't be a so cruel. Forgive your hermano."

"CRUEL?! I'm not the one who said his sister was dating her drinking friend? Do you know how long it took for Ireland to even talk to me?!" Mexico yelled behind her.

"What's so great about that ginger bastard anyway? Just go drinking with Spain or Rio." Romano yelled after her. Mexico just kicked a can at his head and grinned at the satisfying thump it made when it achieved contact at her target. "No one can hold their liquor in my family better than me. Leaving me with the potato bastard, Russia, and Ireland, or that annoying prick Scotland , who I ,frankly, do not like very much." she said after Romano , finally, stopped glaring at the back of her head in annoyance.

"WIll you forgive me f I get you tacos." Romano asked. "Dumb ass, I'm not cheap when I comes to god damned bribes." Mexico Replied. "How about enchiladas?" he continued. "Bitch please I had those for breakfast." Mexico continued, walking around the corner to her house. "I can make you a cake or tomato pie!" Romano said getting desperate. "Please I can get France to make me that food." she replied getting a tad bit annoyed with him.

"How about... damn.. the fuck is it called... oh yeah. WHat if I get you some pictures of yaoi?" Romano said blushing at the thought. "Hmm... tempting but no I already have some of those from Elizaveta and Kiku." was all Mexico said. "WHat about crack from my mafia?" Romano said abashed he would even offer such a thing. "N-...wait why the hell would I want that? And why the hell are YOU with the fucking MAFIA?!" Mexico yelled at her now cowering brother.

THen, her glare was replaced with a sickly sweet smile. "Oh I know what I want!" ,she said, "I want you to shut up right now. and be nice to Rio de Janiero, Ireland, ENGLAND, and not call anyone bastard or cuss for an entire day. No wait week! Can you do that Ro~ma~no~?" Mexico said with a sickly sweet 'innocent' smile on her face.

Romano nearly had a heart attack and said "La mia sorella is trying to kill me!" while falling to his knees.

* * *

Hehehe. I know it's not long. I got the idea when my friend made me mad. But she promissed me cake (i doubt I'll ever get that cake) and gave me an idea for this story right here [Shea if you are reading this, you are forgiven. Even if I don't get cake, it would be nice though.] So yeah. R&R

Guadalupe:Ah the sounds of random crap being written.

Momo: So my stories are crap? *goes and sulks in an emo circle*

Guadalupe: N-no not at all.

Momo: Sure. I'll keep telling myself that. *Dies inside*

Guadalupe: *sweatdrops* Umm. What do I do?

Romano: Dunno. It's your fault she died.

Momo: 'tis true. You killed me.

Lupe: The fuck are you doing here hermano? And you *points at Momo* are supposed to be dead!

Romano & Momo: Hehehe... um... oops?


	2. Of Tripping Days For The Price Of Cake

So yeah it's here. I need to go do some exercise stuffs. Bye bye. R&R.

I do not own Hetalia or Romano.

Lupe: And what about me.

Momo: Well I did create you.

Lupe: . . .I didn't know that.

Momo: *flashes back to mad scientist day* AH~ those were the says.

Lupe: You need psychological help.

Momo: Now you notice. ON WITH ZE SHOW!

Lupe: You have issues

Momo: *Drunkenly singing* "Daddy's home. Daddy's home. . .to stay. I LOVE LOVE YOU!

Lupe:WHat the fuck why are you drunk when you're underage.

Momo:Tehee.

(Just to let you know I don't drink. It's cool if you do. It's my option. That and I'm underage.)

* * *

Guadalupe helped her brother limp into the band room and disposed of him in the saxophone section. And walked to the back of the room and collected both of their instruments. "Sorry for tripping you." she told him, walking past. "I'm sorry I can't hear there's a little bitch in my ear." Laughing Lupe walked to the guitar section, and took her seat. 'Not my fault he tripped.' she thought. Laughing inwardly she thought about what had happened.

-~*Le Flashback*~-

"LALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lupita yelled to Lovino running away from him. "Oi! Bitch wait the fuck up! Slow down." He yelled grabbing her backpack not thinking that she would remove her backpack.

. . .

And that's exactly what she did. And ran around the corner to avoid his wrath. Then she heard it, a "tch" sound emitting from where her brother had been. It was then that she noticed he was not behind her. Retracing her steps she saw that he had fallen and scrapped his knee and had a bleeding hand and wrist. "Ehehehe sorry." she said scratching the back of her neck. "Not funny sorella." He said glaring. "I'll give you cake if you forgive me." Lupe said hopping he wouldn't get to mad. "Very funny." he said contradicting his previous reply. Lupe just helped her brother stand, supported him and took him to the band room.

-~*Le Present*~-

"I'm sorry about this hermano. It wasn't my fault you said those embarrassing things about my friend. So erm yeah, I blame you, but I am sorry." Lupe said walking up to her brother. "Are you taking the bus?" Lovino said suddenly. "No I'm going to go Feliciano's house we have plans." she replied. "Alright, well then bring me cake tomorrow." Lovino said. Laughing she nodded and dragged Feliciano away from Ludwig outside the bandroom.

* * *

Yeah I know short but it was what I was supposed to type up. Sorry to my friend that I scarred in the making of this story.


End file.
